life and death and everything between
by LillianPaige
Summary: Just your average Female Stiles fic... I'm really bad at summaries but I hope you'll read it.
1. Chapter 1

Claudia and John Stilinski had bickered about the sex of their baby for over a week. Claudia was sure it was going to be a girl and John had his hopes set high on a boy. "The child is _in me_ Jonathan! I think I have a leg up on what _she_ is going to be, don't you think?" Claudia would say while scrambling her husband's eggs and John would be stumped, sip his orange juice, and reply with the agitated rustling of that morning's paper. Then, around noon, he would call her with some witty reply that he'd been working on all day and she'd laugh and simply ask him his request for dinner.

When Genevieve Alouette Stilinski was born, Claudia smirked at her husband the whole way through labor. Not a single scream left her lips nor did her face ever show any pain, just that damn smirk that John learned to love so much. "Looks like she's missing some equipment, eh Stilinski?" Claudia had asked him when it came time for him to cut the cord. The sheriff simply huffed and reached back into his pocket to pull out his wallet, "don't spend it all one place." He muttered, practically throwing the crisp hundred dollar bill at her. "Oh c'mon now, no one likes a sore loser." She chuckled, snuggling deep down in to the covers for some well-deserved rest, "We'll try for your boy later." John couldn't have ever imaged that later would never come.

When she was five, Genevieve met Scott McCall during a gruesome playground battle after Scott had told her that she couldn't climb the monkey bars wearing a dress. John could proudly say that his daughter beat that little snot into the ground, brushed the dirt from her skirt, and crawled up the monkey bars to sit atop of her throne. The two had been best friends—inseparable really—ever since, even after the intense lecture Scott's mom had given him about sexism and gender roles. Claudia and Melissa had found a friendship in each other as well, something John was thankful for in the harder times of Claudia's illness.

By her tenth birthday, Genevieve had fully accepted her role in life as Stiles Stilinski. No one could ever remember why or how the nickname came about, only that was given to her by the one and only Scott McCall and was soon picked up by friends and other members of the family. Claudia had hung onto calling her Genevieve as long as possible but she soon gave up and rolled with the punches—It also came as a good warning for her daughter who seemed to get into trouble wherever she went. "Dude, you just got real _and_ middle named" Scott would say after Claudia would utter "Genevieve Alouette" with a stern tone, stopping her trouble maker right in her tracks. Genevieve would then glare at her friend and punch him in the arm all while yelling at him to be a better look out.

Once, when Genevieve was twelve, Scott had tried to kiss her. They were in Scott's room playing '007 and Genevieve had just beaten him for the fourth time in a row . . . at this game at least.

"_Eat shit and die, McCall!" The girl cried out as she, ferociously, pressed a series of buttons that caused Scotts side of the screen to fill up with blood. She jumped up and did some kind of flailing dance on the edge of the bed before jumping onto her butt with a 'plop' and a smug smirk in Scotts direction. "Yeah, yeah whatever Stiles," Scott pushed her shoulder with a frown. "Oh come on Scotty, don't be like that! I can't help it if I'm better than you, it's just 'cause I'm more awesome!" At that, Scott scoffed, "You're not more awesome." He stated matter-of fact, turning to look at her with a playful smirk. Genevieve let out a gasp and settled her face into the best puppy dog look she could muster before her lips pulled up into their own smirk. "Oh I'm so awesome. I'm the awesomest!" She cried out with a poke to Scott's cheek, "Tell me I'm awesome Scotty." Scott glared at her, "No!"_

_**poke**__"No!"__**poke**__"Stiles, stop!"__**poke**__"Genevieve, quit!"__**hard 'how dare you use my real name against me' poke**__Scott huffed and Genevieve couldn't help to giggle, "Come on, Scotty. Tell me I'm awesome!" With a roll of his eyes Scott let out a groan, "you're not awesome. . ." he started as he turned to look at her in the darkness, the light from the TV shone over the girls face and Scotts breath hitched in his throat as studied his best friends features. (In a totally non creeper way, might he add.) He had never noticed how beautiful the girl was; her long brown cascading curls, the moles on her cheek and side of her neck and then there were her plush lips._

"_You're . . . amazing." He breathed out, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned in to kiss her. "Dude!" Genevieve's eyes widened in shock and she pulled back before their lips could connect. "What are you doing?!" She asked as she stood up to flip on the light switch, looking at him with her arms folded over her chest. "We__**bathed**__together!" She gasped out with her hand placed over her heart in mock offensive. "You used to eat my boogers!"_

_Scott looked down at the floor and his fingers immediately flew into his hair, "I know!" he said as he lived through his own horror, "You're my sister! I mean—you're Stiles!" Genevieve nodded her head in agreement, "You almost made us a folgers commercial! You just totally went Bates Motel on me there, dude!" Scott let out a small gasp and grabbed at the ends of his hair, "Oh god! Your dad is going to take me to jail for incest __**and**__violating his daughter!"_

Thankfully, no one had gone to jail. It had taken Claudia, Melissa, and John some time to calm the two down and to reassure Scott that he hadn't committed an ungodly act, due to the fact that Stiles wasn't really his sister. No one ever brought up the incident again, much preferring to 'sweep it under the rug,' and for that both Genevieve and Scott were thankful.

Genevieve was fourteen years old when she lost her mother. Her death, although expected, had really hit her father hard. Genevieve remembers having to go live with Scott and Melissa for a few weeks because John could barely take care of himself let alone Genevieve. John had lost himself to the bottle. He remembers Genevieve having to pick him up off the floor one to many nights before Melissa was storming the place and telling him that she was, _"Taking Stiles until you get your shit together."_ The guilt still ate at him to this day. He may have lost a wife but Stiles had lost a mother. At least John could, eventually, replace his loss.

The thing that sucked most about Claudia's death was that she died two months before Genevieve's first day of high school, a time when girls needed their mothers the most. Genevieve had exactly the first month to grieve and the following month to get her shit together for the upcoming year. A week before school started back up John sent Genevieve back to live with Melissa, he knew that the girl would need a mother figure to help her get ready for the big day and talk her through the first day jitters about senior boys and mean girls.

_Stiles had always been known for her reckless and poorly, if at all, thought out ideas which is why it didn't surprise Melissa when she came home to find Scott consoling the crying girl in a pile of her hair. "Scott?" Melissa asked with a sigh, growing tired of the two's antics. "Well, we were watching Once Upon A Time and Stiles thought that Mary Margaret had cute hair . . . She discovered that she doesn't have a very promising career in cosmetology."__Melissa sighed once more and looked to the girl who sobbed out, "School starts__**tomorrow**__what am I going to do?" Melissa took the sheers from the girl before reaching to pull her phone from her back pocket, "What's the actresses' name?" She asked Scott, Stiles was still too much of an emotion wreck to form any coherent sentences, "Ginny Godwin . . . The short pixie cut." Melissa pulled up a picture on her phone and propped it against a box of tissues while spinning Stiles around so the back of the girls head was facing her, "Brace yourself sista' you're in for a__**long**__night. The good news is that this is the perfect cut for your face."_ And that was how Melissa saved the day.

"Stiles! It's time to get up!" Now if she could only help the girl find something to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa popped her head through the door, not batting an eyelash at the sight of the two teenagers in bed together. They had been sharing beds since they were five years old so it wasns arms wrapped around the girlst anything to be concerned about either if the traumatizing almost first kiss two years ago was anything to go by. **The woman hissed, knowing that the girl would be a lot easier to wake than her son, s time to get up.s arms before waving a hand in the air to let Melissa know she was up. Once Melissa was out of the room and had shut the door behind her Stiles hand dropped to the side of Scotts face and her fingers threaded into his hair. She curled herself closer to the boy and placed an innocent kiss to his forehead, She whispered out in the lowest tone possible, because her friend was not a morning person, Stiles didnclock. **

**Stiles had learned a long time ago how to wake Scott ups eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at him while pushing her fingers through his hair repeatedly, The groan that came from Scott had her giggling, even Stiles (who secretly kind of liked school) had to admit that she could do with one more day of skateboarding and video games with Scott. **

**Slipping out of the bed, Stiles took the covers with her and plopped them on the other side of the room knowing that if Scott didnd be more likely to get his butt moving. s time to get up and at them!d have just enough time to get a shower in before Scott kicked it into high gear. **

**The knocking on the bathroom door pulled her out of her thoughts, she smirked to herself and turned up the shower radio just a fraction louder, s that Scotty, I can The girl couldn**Stiles! Come on, you** the boy screamed through the banging on the door, There were kicks coming to door now and Stiles couldn**You snooze you lose Scotty!MOM!God Scott,Don

I** Melissa rolled her eyes and rubbed some styling product through the girlsd both silently agreed that it would be in everyone**Have you figured out what you** Stiles shook her head and pulled the hem of her sleep shirt between her fingers, **

**Melissa raised her eyebrow in curiosity, She pretended not to notice the way that the girl squirmed in her seat or the tips of her ears growing red. Claudia had enforced a very strict no dating rule on Stiles and it was one that she had particularly wanted John to see through until the girl was sixteen but that didnt that Stiles was particularly boy crazy, far from it actually, but Stiles knew the rules and if Melissa caught her checking out the bag boy at the grocery store then she****it didnt the girls**Isaac Lahey.s disheveled appearance. There was no doubt in either of the females minds that he had picked up whatever was laying on the floor and deemed it appropriate after performing the **Melissa asked as she put the finishing the finishing touches on Stiles hair before moving to open the drawer that held her make up. s a boy in our grade and the reason why youshe doesn **

**The corners of Melissas hair, she could have the sweetest boy sometimes, d be doing this whether or not Stiles had a crush on some boy, its rite of passage to look cute on the first day of school.**I do not have a crush on Isaac!And Stiles totally didnStilesIsaac was just. . . different from other guys in their grade. He knew things. Even if he didnfind that thing she needed to findt need him messing it up. It must have been the makeup or the floral Sundress that Melissa had surprised her with at the last minute that was giving her all of this new found confidence.

Following the plan, Stiles waited until Isaac was a few inches in front of her before dropping her books to block his path. Isaac stalled for a few seconds and Stiles gave him her best smile, t give her one passing glance, re going to completely ignore me . . . Yup!s side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, mon little sister, biology is calling our could** She hissed as she took her seat back next to him **

**Roll call was also a disaster, She didnt like the looks she got when they asked her if she had a preferred name. **

**And it turned out that biology was a lot fucking harder than Stiles had anticipated. She also didnover hi-lightingd gotten straight Ad swear that girl thought the class room was filled with MIT scouts. **

**The rest of her classes seemed to float by. They hadn**Isaac officially hates you hate someone that you don** Stiles scoffed, **

**Scott raised his eyebrow and looked towards the girl, he repeated slowly in disbelief. The girl nodded in mortification, Scott gave her a confused look and she waved him off, s this whole thing that I donm in the middle of a freaking crisis.t find one bit of this funny. "We She said with a sad sigh and she didn**You weren

**Authors note: This story is already 4 chapters in over at Archiveofourown under the same name if you're tired of waiting on my updates-I've found that I don't really like FF's style of uploading very much so I'm probably going to stop posting here.**


End file.
